Secret Affairs
by PsychAnalyst
Summary: A drabble. It all began when Arthur entered the well-loved cafe, Selkie's Pot. Now, he was in an affair with the Wizarding World's savior. Read how their romance came to be and how others are slowly picking up on it.
1. Entry 1 - 1 to 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for my rather disturbing mind and the plans it has for these unfortunate stories it has chosen to make a story on.

**Contains: **HarryP/ArthurK; MoD!Harry; does not follow DH epilogue

**So sorry that I haven't updated 'Very Much His' in a long while. I already have the 3rd chapter - it's just not finished yet. So forgive me; you'll have to wait a little longer for _that_ update. In the meanwhile, I'm putting this one up. It's something like a drabble. It's not arranged in any way so expect that you'll be hella confused. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Secret Affairs (Entry 1)**

1. **Legend**

Harry James Potter is known by names – "The Boy Who Lived", "The Chosen One", "The Prophesied Child", "Golden Boy", "The Youngest Seeker in the Century", "Youngest Triwizard Champion", "The Vanquisher", and just recently "The Master of Death". But never in all his time since returning to the Wizarding World when he had been 11 was he ever known as Harry. Just Harry. Yet as a man who had done only incredible things and defied all the impossible, he is nothing short of a legend.

And that's not exactly a good thing.

2. **Responsibilities**

Many thought that being a celebrity would remove all responsibilities off your shoulders. Harry would vehemently deny that claim as it was his duties that made him such. As a wizard, he was to care for his society; as a lord of an ancient and noble House, he was to handle the family businesses and fortune; as the unofficial consultant of the Headmaster/Headmistress of Hogwarts (and being the direct descendant of Godric Gryffindor), he was to oversee the education of the next generation; as an icon, he had a duty to the Ministry; as the Master of Death, he had a responsibility to protecting life.

A man's job is never done.

3. **Company**

Arthur Kirkland was used to being alone. After all, you had to adjust to being abandoned by your brothers once you turn into an independent nation and later to being abandoned by your own colonies once _they_ begin gaining their independence. But ever since meeting Harry, the gentleman who own the small café down in London, the English nation wondered how he was able to go through a day without the man's company.

4.** Improvement**

'His scones have improved,' was the similar thought that ran through the minds of Matthew and Kevin who were visiting their mentor that lazy afternoon.

And they weren't kidding. The scones weren't burnt black, they were edible, and though it tasted bland, it was soft and chewy.

The personifications of Canada and Australia wondered what had made the English nation improve in his baking so much. After all, Arthur's baking skills has been abysmal at best for centuries.

5. **Routine**

Arthur Kirkland always came around the "Selkie's Pot" every 1 in the afternoon (12 if he was lucky), always ordering the usual Earl Grey Tea (no sugar and a dash of milk) with a plateful of chocolate éclairs and treacle tarts coupled with a long relaxing chat with the owner himself. By 2:30, Arthur would do his paperwork inside the café as the owner, Harry, would begin filling delivery orders. Once 7 o'clock begins rolling in, the café would start emptying and Harry, ever the gentleman, would invite Arthur out to dinner or to stay a little longer as Harry prepares them a meal. At last, the evening would fall upon them and Arthur would be forced back home, making Harry offer the blond Englishman a ride home even though he had a chauffeur waiting outside.

Their meetings were like clockwork, something that happened without thought and without fail. And yet they were looked forward to and greatly enjoyed.

Harry and Arthur didn't know which direction their relationship was heading but so far they weren't opposed to it.


	2. Entry 2 - 6 to 10

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. The only rights I have to this is the crazy things I'm planning on making these 2 stories work.

**Contains: **HarryP/ArthurK; MoD!Harry; does not follow DH epilogue

**Okay, so the second entry is here. Still rewriting the 3rd chapter of Very Much His. Tired as fudge. Typhoons happening here in the Philippines has given me enough time to lounge around. Being stuck indoors does crazy things to you. And BOOM! You've got this. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Secret Affairs (Entry 2)**

6. **Time**

Harry was a busy person, no doubt about that. He had a lot of paperwork waiting for him on his desk every time he came back home (or oftentimes, it multiplied if he turned away for a second), a lot of interview requests from various newspaper publications (when will he ever stop being news to these people?), and meetings with the Minister, the Headmaster/Headmistress, and the foreign dignitaries of different magical being councils. Yet though he was swamped with work, he always had time to open up his little café to let other people in and _relax_ (even if he himself doesn't get to). And now, spending time with a man who brought a semblance of peace in his somewhat chaotic life, he found it worth every single second.

7. **Change**

There was a change in England that many nations missed and only Kaoru (Hong Kong) noticed – it was the new twinkle in the Brit's eyes.

Many didn't know it (and if they did, they never really understood it well) but the most truthful emotions Arthur felt were best portrayed through his bright emerald eyes – the hurt whenever he glanced at his former colonies, the fondness when he looks at his island siblings, the amusement when he bickers with France or Spain… Hong Kong had exploited the saying 'the eyes are the windows to your soul' to a science.

He didn't know whether he should be sad that he didn't contribute to his father-figure's new happiness or congratulate whoever placed it there.

8. **Encouragement**

"You know you're practically immortal, right?" Shin said offhandedly one evening.

Harry rolled his eyes, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then returned to reading the documents piled on his desk.

Shin took this as an 'of course I know, you told me that' and continued.

"Well, as someone who's concerned of your nonexistent love life, I'd be glad to tell you that Mr. Kirkland is immortal too in another circumstance." The Death God ignored his "Master's" sputtering. "So you should stop beating around the bush and ask him out already."

Harry more or less turned into a cherry.

9. **Date**

Their walk through the park was entertaining (who wouldn't find Harry's accidental fall into the fountain entertaining?), their dinner out in a 4-star semi-formal restaurant was exquisite (though England found their wine lacking, but what can you do?), and their stargazing by the meadow much appreciated. But the one part of their date that Arthur couldn't and _wouldn't_ forget was the part where Harry had walked him home, gave him a mind-blowing kiss, and said the 2 most powerfully romantic words that cemented the British nation's feelings for the seemingly mortal raven head.

"Be mine."

He couldn't say no.

10. **Discoveries**

Two worlds had opened for both men – the world of magic and _literally_ the world.

To discover that magic had a society of its own or that nations actually had their own anthropomorphic forms was no less surprising when they had found how important both men's role was in their respective worlds. To think that they had considered one another as simple ordinary yet busy men.

And yet their thoughts on one another hadn't changed. He was 'just Harry' and the other 'just Arthur'. And it was wonderful.


	3. Entry 3 - 11 to 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything nor do I earn anything from this story. Which is kinda sad 'cause I need the money for lunch and stuff.

**Contains:** HarryP/ArthurK; MoD!Harry; does not follow DH epilogue

**You guys are wondering why I'm updating this one so quick, aren't you? Well, it's because I already have a notebook full of these drabbles. All I'm doing is just encrypting them to the laptop. So... enjoy.**

* * *

**Secret Affairs (Entry 3)**

11. **Secrets**

There were no secrets between Harry and Arthur since they started dating. It could be said that they knew each other so well that they could write a 3-inch tome about each other's lives (that doesn't include their extensive history which in Arthur's case will have to be published by volume). Their lives behind their facade of their supposed "normalcy" were no exception.

So when a small snidget (Harry's avian familiar after Hedwig) flew into the manor holding a bunch of letters for Harry and documents on England's economy for Arthur one peaceful afternoon, they simply blinked at the "oddity" of it all and went on with their life as if it weren't that much different from the mundanes'.

To them, that was normal.

12. **Hidden**

Everyone knew that Harry James Potter was the untouchable, number one most desired bachelor of the Wizarding World (and if he tried, probably in the non-magical world too) that not even Ginny Weasley (now Creevey), the one they had thought would end up with the man, could reach out to him heart, mind and soul. And no matter the stalker-ish information various publications had on him, no one knew Harry Potter personally, not even Ron and Hermione (not to an extent of a lover, at least).

Well, that's what they knew. They didn't know that someone had already captured his heart, invaded his thoughts, held his soul and shared his bed – someone had already owned his entire being.

Harry Potter was madly in love…and it was happening right under their noses.

13. **Bonding**

Arthur has never been good with cooking. Maybe before his food had been edible (how can you explain how his ex-colonies had survived long ago?), but since the emotional roller coasters he had gone through during Alfred's American Revolution and, soon after, the World Wars, his magic (little yet potent) had become unstable, overflowing into his cooking and messing them up (this would also probably explain why most of his attempts at magic are often met with failure).

"Relax, Arthur…" Harry murmured, placing his large _warm_ callous hands over the blond Brit's. "You're cutting it a bit too thickly. Keep a steady hand on the knife and cut it like…this. You're doing fine, Arthur. Don't worry – I will _always_ be behind you."

He knew that the café owner was talking about the food, about his cooking, but he couldn't help but take it another way and blushed lightly. Despite that, his magic calmed and stopped flowing into the knife that was shaking in his encompassed hand.

Harry grinned, squeezing the small hand in his larger palm. "You're getting there, Arthur."

14. **Nearly**

Alfred always invaded Arthur's home without warning or remorse. Be it for a sudden film-viewing or just pulling the Brit into one of his shenanigans (he did **not **want to "unveil the truth of Ronald McDonald" any more, thank you very much), the insufferable Yank would do it without fail! It was annoying, sudden and rude; something that Arthur always told the American. But today Arthur had forgotten about that little fact.

That was why when he had entered his home after his daily dose of Harry, he was surprised to see his former colony sitting morosely on his living room couch, legs folded to his chest and arms wrapped around his knees, baby blue eyes blankly watching a zombie munch on a woman's head (a scene that would normally leave the larger male screaming in fear).

"Where were you?" came Alfred's strangely monotonous voice.

Arthur grimaced. How can he get out of this one…?

15. **Forbidden**

Nations (or the personification of the nations if you want to be technical about it) were forbidden to have relationships with normal humans. First, it was because they had a large international secret to keep a.k.a. them being not normal human beings at all. Second was because they were somewhat immortal! How could you hide the apparent un-aging faces they possessed despite 30 years having passed? Third was because of the dangerous emotional attachments. If you think that the death of your national hero was bad enough, how about the _inevitable_ death of a human personally closer to their hearts?

Then again, Harry wasn't a normal human being. And neither was he mortal.

* * *

**Read and review! :) Give me some ideas if you'd like. And thanks to SleepyMangaHead for giving me some ideas. :3 I'll see what I could do with them.**


	4. Entry 4 - 16 to 20

**Disclaimer:** You know how it goes... Yes, I don't want to be reminded of the fact.

**Contains: **HarryP/ArthurK; MoD!Harry; does not follow DH epilogue; OC's (not much, though)

**Thanks guys (and girls, if you're gonna be technical about it) for being so encouraging. And thanks for the ideas! I'm sure I'm going to put them into good use. You'll just have to wait a while though. They're nearly on the 100th drabble.**

**So... I'm successively posting some things not only because I haven't updated this thing but also because my birthday had passed. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Secret Affairs (Entry 4)**

16. **Ignore**

Ever since becoming a sought-after celebrity, Harry Potter had learnt to ignore a number of people: the hounding paparazzi, the rabid fanboys and fangirls, butt-kissing politicians, seedy admirers, and manipulative people in power. But the one category he could never seem to turn his attention away from was his numerous godsons and goddaughters – namely Teddy, Hugo, Rose, Scorpius (yes, Draco Malfoy's son), Victoire, Louis, Penny (Percy and Penelope's daughter), Fred, Molly, Denise (Ginny and Dennis's daughter), and Lily (Charlie and Oliver Weasley née Wood's adopted daughter).

Yet when he looked into their curious eyes (so much different and a lot less effective than when they were 4), Harry agreed that yes, there was a first time for everything.

17. **Flowers**

Harry was an affection-deprived child. It was evident in his undying loyalty to his friends and family and his persistence in giving them all he had. Even after having proverbially cut himself off from the Wizarding World that kept on demanding him to become their icon of a "Light Lord" (especially since Dumbledore was gone), he continued to dote on any leftover connection he had in the magical society.

That was why it wasn't strange to see the seemingly 25-year-old man arrange a basket of flowers one afternoon. What _was_ strange however was the kitten he placed in the bed of English roses and a small roll of parchment no doubt filled with love-fueled words.

Arthur better be prepared – flowers and kittens weren't the only things Harry was gonna give him.

18. **Brothers**

Brothers were a pain, that Arthur opined one 'happy family reunion'. They were hounding him with rather personal questions, inquiring of his constant disappearances and his new belongings (his little kitten was snoozing on Conan's lap and the beautiful English roses were standing proudly in an ornate vase in the parlor). But Arthur kept his lips zipped. He wasn't going to let his (secretly overprotective) brothers get a hold of his (surprisingly romantic) boyfriend.

Not to mention that he was rather selfish of his lover.

19. **Kitten**

Iggy, the little Scottish Fold kitten, was a loveable little thing. He was white with patches of light brown fur, one being situated as a spot around his right eye. The funny thing about the little feline was the characteristic "eyebrows" above his exotic green eyes and a personality that was eerily similar to Arthur's – tamed, prideful, cautious and affectionate (all-in-all, Kiku's definition of a tsundere).

Harry had too much fun naming the little thing but Arthur accepted the new addition to their family pretty well.

20. **Two**

Gift number two came nearly a few weeks after his kitten (which was more of a cat now than a kitten). Once again, the small gift was surrounded by flowers (only this time, they were red and purple gladioluses*), all of which were glistening with morning dew. It was a small expensive-looking (well, it didn't just _look_ expensive) watch, platinum with obsidian frames and what looked like runes engraved in silvery inlay. It fit his wrist perfect, not too loose and not too tight.

'Really. Harry has too much time if he's buying me expensive gifts,' the blond man thought to himself. Arthur needed to remedy that. Preferably tonight. And the following evenings.

* * *

*Gladiolus - strength of character; love at first sight; generosity

**I'm not good with flowers. Just google it if you have to.**

**Keep giving me ideas, guys! I'll be sure to make use of them.**


	5. Entry 5 - 21 to 25

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's changed: I still am the same poor college student with big dreams of owning something that will never be hers.

**Contains:** HarryP/ArthurK; MoD!Harry; does not follow DH epilogue

**So yeah... Second update for it.**

**Guys, my semester break is coming up (it's on October, by the way) so if you could hold up until then, I'll update even faster. That is until the 2nd semester starts back up again.**

**If you're wondering why my semester break is coming up even though it's only September, the academic year here in the Philippines starts on June. The more you know.**

**Well, go on with the story.**

* * *

**Secret Affairs (Entry 5)**

21. **Gifts**

Harry was anything but a poor man. Sure his deplorable childhood didn't reflect his current wealth, but then again he didn't really live with the most generous people back then.

His wealth was nothing to scoff at. It was said that the Potters was right below the Blacks and the Malfoys in terms of wealth but in case everyone had forgotten, the Malfoy and Black fortunes have been used to fund Voldemort's dark regime. Add to the fact that the Potter riches hadn't really been used for anything but investments and expansion of businesses (imagine the interest they've garnered for the past few centuries!) and that the Potters were apparently financially independent people, you've got mountains of gold the size of Mt. Everest gathering dust in 5 to 7 vaults thousands of miles under the ground.

That was why buying gifts didn't seem strange for Harry. And besides, the expensive gifts he gave weren't nearly as precious or as priceless as the loyalty and friendship and trust he received from his precious people.

He never really thought that this was repayment for giving Arthur one of his father's most prized trinkets gifted to him by Harry's mother. And frankly, Harry liked the…gratifying way…Arthur was showing his appreciation.

22. **Apart**

Harry and Arthur have never been apart for longer than a day since becoming a couple. The upcoming World Meeting would surely prove to be a test of epic proportions on both emotionally starved Brits.

But then again he wasn't called the Vanquisher and his lover the Great British Empire for nothing.

So what do these two powerful, great and certainly manly men do before Arthur's departure for Belgium?

Snuggle under the sheets below the starry sky, of course.

23.** Annoying**

The week-long meeting was…entertaining to say the least. It was no doubt one of the most annoying ones too (since they hardly had anything done).

Iggy (his kitten so eerily similar to him (wonder where Harry got the loveable Scottish Fold)) had taken a liking to following Arthur around to the point that the little kitty would risk walking down a busy road to get to the blond man, giving Arthur no choice but to let the feline take residence in his messy locks whenever he went out.

This little change was greatly noted by many of the (more childish especially) nations, more intent with playing with the unresponsive cat than listening to their bi-annual reports. Arthur though tactfully dodged the prying questions of the more mature and suspicious nations, vaguely answering their uncomfortable inquiries that didn't completely quell their curiosities.

And he didn't even have Harry to comfort him.

It was going to be a long 168 hours.

24. **Call**

Arthur knew that the Wizarding World was a very backwards society, far behind in terms of science and technology. Sure he wanted the ways of the old to come back but the one thing he appreciated the most about modern technology is how quick long distance communication was. But despite Harry living the muggle life, he was still very much a wizard.

A very powerful wizard whose magic is so potent, it shortcuts any gadget he's ever tried (bar light bulbs (Arthur didn't know why it was so; it just was)).

It saddened Arthur that he couldn't even talk to his boyfriend even with the existence of helpful technology.

That was why it surprised him to receive an anonymous call from a familiar voice.

"Hello, love."

25. **Relaxation**

Shin was unlike many of the other minor gods – he was fun-loving, mischievous and as sly as a fox compared to some of the deities' stoic, prideful, having-a-ten-foot-pole-shoved-up-your-ass kind of attitude. But the one thing that sets the death god apart from the other stick-in-the-muds was that he _liked_ to relax – to disguise himself as a mortal, walk around the busy streets of cities and hang around the humans. He _liked_ being something other than an all-powerful deity.

That was why, as he looked at Harry doing some pencil pushing, he **liked** being the boss.


	6. Entry 6 - 26 to 30

**Disclaimer: **Yup. Still not J.K. Rowling or Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Contains:** HarryP/ArthurK; MoD!Harry; does not follow DH epilogue

**So this would probably be the last drabble until I'm free. Don't worry - I have the other entries just waiting to be encrypted. It's just that it'll be a bit more difficult finding time to post these online. Enjoy~**

* * *

**Secret Affairs (Entry 6)**

26. **Snack**

Arthur never failed to eat anything Harry makes since meeting his emerald-eyed lover. His meals, his pastries, and his sweets – it wasn't just that they were delicious; it was also because they were made by the man he loved and that they were made for _him_.

It was funny really that the things the blond Brit loved receiving most from the powerful wizard were, of course, the unconditional love and the sweet nothings that had brought them closer together.

27. **Impossible**

It was…impossible. It should never have existed considering the circumstances. How was it that- that _thing_ continues to tauntingly sit on the middle of the plate, half-eaten by a gluttonous yet disbelieving Yank who was surrounded by equally disbelieving nations? How was it not charcoal black? Smelling like burnt stone? Cracking like weak clay? Why did it look so appetizing? Taste so delicious? Be so unlike England's usual attempts at cooking?

What was _going on_?!

28. **Start**

It was somehow slipped (we all known which burger-loving nation to blame) that England's baking had (_finally_) evolved into something **other** than burnt lumps of charcoal and became a pastry rivaling even France's. Perplexed as they were to admit it, they can't deny the miracle of the heavenly taste as they bit into the strawberry scones a few of them had forced the personification of the United Kingdom to bring since finding out.

England _had_ become a good baker.

Embarrassed by all the praise they're giving him (a nice change from the usual, really), Arthur had to confess of the lessons he took from "some nondescript café" back in London.

He didn't know it but that was the confession that began turning the gears of curiosity.

29. **Introduction**

Leaky Cauldron was a favorite haunt of many witches and wizards. Though it's not exactly the cleanest and most updated pub in the world, it was without a doubt a well-known tourist spot in magical London as it was more than just a pub, it was also the entrance to the magical streets of Diagon Alley.

Selkie's Pot on the other hand was small, simple and known only to a loyal few. It didn't attract many customers but that was alright as it was more of a hobby than a business for Harry. It sold one of the best teas and confectioneries anyone could ever ask for. And anyone who knew of the café selfishly kept its existence from others.

Harry thought that Selkie's Pot would always be an anonymous little café. That was until he saw a red-eyed albino enter through the café's doors.

"Is this place ready for the awesome me?"

30.** Howard**

Loveable young Howard was a very loyal PA to one Arthur Kirkland. Whatever his nation would want him to do; he would do so without fail. His family had been serving "Master Kirkland" for centuries now, being supported and protected by the blond Englishman. You could say that they have been vassals to their nation since the name "England" was established.

This was why Howard's loyalty was infallible – his family owed so much to the seemingly young male. But there had only been one instance in which Howard had in a sense betrayed his nation: the young male never really told the blond Brit where he got the new tea blends from. Like any other customer from Selkie's Pot, he selfishly kept the knowledge of the café's existence from the others.

That didn't mean he couldn't push his employer to discover it on his own though.

* * *

**Guys, leave a review! Better yet, PM me. Share with me your ideas of what you think should happen. :) And if you would be so kind, tell me what should happen in my other fic "Very Much His".**


	7. Entry 7 - 31 to 35

**Disclaimer: **WHY MUST YOU REMIND ME OF MY UNFORTUNATE FATE AS A SIMPLE COLLEGE STUDENT?! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Contains:** HarryP/ArthurK; MoD!Harry; does not follow DH epilogue

**Hey guys! It's me again. My semester has officially ended today and I'm about to go home to my hometown tomorrow for the break. I'm so happy that I'm updating this a day before I planned to. Pray for me though. The weather here hasn't been favorable.  
**

**And to all of you who reviewed, THANK YOU! Kept my hopes up during this semester. My classes have been _hell_ but reading through those messages just made me smile.**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Secret Affairs (Entry 7)**

31. **Concern**

Teddy loved his godfather to bits. There hasn't been a day since the 27-year-old metamorphagus wouldn't think about his un-aging caretaker. The man who helped in raising him had sacrificed many things in his life just for a semblance of peace, most not for himself. His godfather was a loner though, preferring the confines of his home than mingle with anyone (bar his friends and family of course). He had never sought for a life partner nor made a move to actually socialize with others outside of his tight circle of friends and that worried the metamorphagus Lupin greatly.

He didn't want his 'old man' living a life of a hermit, after all.

That was why it was his self-proclaimed duty to search for someone for his surrogate father.

If he had used his nose though (a werewolf enhancement left by his biological father), he wouldn't have any reason to worry.

(And he may turn a bit more than just a little red at the amount of action his 'old man' was getting…all around the house…)

32. **Success**

Harry James Potter was actually brighter than what most people thought he was. For so long, he had to suppress his natural intelligence in fear of the punishments his "uncle" would serve (it was difficult trying to be dumber than Dudley who was already at the bottom of the rankings) that it came so easily to him to downplay his abilities.

With his reputation as an average jock while in Hogwarts, no one would suspect that he had become an Unspeakable after working for the Auror Corps for 10 years. And most especially, no one would believe him if he said that he was the one who made the rune that allowed magic to coexist with electricity.

Another successful dodge from fame, that was.

33. **Typical**

Arthur's Earl Grey lay cold in its cup as he indulged in combing his fingers through the raven locks of his lover who was unashamedly purring at the action. They had the café all to themselves for that afternoon, an unofficial celebration to Arthur's return from his week-long meeting in France. The peaceful ambiance that permeated the small shop could have easily lulled them to sleep had Iggy not meowed, breaking the silence.

The personification of England chuckled. "That's our cue."

Harry's grin only served to amuse the blond man more as he sat up and caught Arthur's lips with his own.

"I got you a cat to loosen up," Harry joked just as they finished their impromptu tongue hockey. "Turns out little Iggy's as uptight as you."

An admonishing slap was passed before laughter rang throughout the little café, becoming louder when said feline meowed as though indignant.

It was another typical day for the two Englishmen.

34. **Wishing**

Diagon Alley was every bit as amazing as Harry described it as.

Harry's intervention with the Ministry's laws had abolished many of the stereotyping of magic, allowing so many magical beings/creatures/races to mingle with the human magicals. Even centaurs, who usually chose to isolate themselves from others, took the opportunity to walk down the magical streets of the Alley. Goblins could be seen haggling with shopkeepers, no longer confined in their marble banks. Fairies and pixies flew overhead the grounded beings. Crups and baby gryffons prowled alongside their owners. The air shimmered with subtle magic while the wards _glowed_ with power.

Arthur wished he represented magical Britain. Then he could hide away from the rest of the world and be with Harry without fearing for his sanity.

35. **Undying**

It's been a month since the English roses first appeared in Arty's living room and Scott is wondering how they could still be alive. The Scottish man knew they were real and he was also sure that they were the same bunch of roses that his brother had first received… So how could they not be wilting?

* * *

**Special shout out to Mon Esprit Libre: I love your chapter by chapter reviews. :)) So yes, I shall gives you more.**

**Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer who asked who Shin was and what's his relationship with Harry, he is the one Harry's the "master" of but despite that he's Harry's "boss".**

**Thanks a lot for the encouragement, guys (and gals to be technical). Leave a review telling me what you think and any idea that I could add to the story.**


	8. Entry 8 - 36 to 40

**Disclaimer: **Must I mention this every chapter? I'm a poor young adult with nothing to do but write fanfics... Please forgive me for playing in other people's sandboxes...

**Contains:** HarryP/ArthurK; MoD!Harry; does not follow DH epilogue

**Updating~ My second semester is about to start (how time flies...) and I realized I'm a jerk head for not updating sooner. So here's the 8th entry. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Secret Affairs (Entry 8)**

36. **Godchildren**

It wasn't a secret that their Uncle Harry was a favorite choice to be a godfather. After all, a doting, family-loving and protective guy like him isn't easy to find (and you wonder why he's the voted number one bachelor of the Wizarding World?). Lucky that they're close to him, right? And lucky that he's immortal too, right?

It was sad really that he'll live on while his own godchildren outlive him. But who else could they trust to take care of their children once they're gone?

It was an unofficial tradition but their Uncle Harry will most likely be the godfather to all the generations of their family. A strange legacy to pass onto their descendants, but it was the perfect one for both their children and their uncle.

37. **Vacation**

He was living the good life, no work, no responsibilities and _definitely_ no need to look out for possible souls that need reaping.

It was nice to have an extended vacation in the Bahamas.

It was even nicer to have a minion- uh, I mean, a _friend_ help you with your paperwork.

… Who was he kidding? He absolutely _loved_ being Harry's freelance "consultant" on all things concerning death. And to think he used to dislike the thought of having a "master".

38. **Strange**

Norway knew magic, that the other Nordic countries already agreed at (doesn't stop Denmark from annoying Norge anyway even with the threat of being turned into a troll). Unlike England though, Norway didn't go around shouting about unseen magical creatures, making him appear like a loon that escaped from a nuthouse. He was more reserved, silent and generally unassuming (until he snaps that is).

But what was strange was that nowadays, England was the same – too silent, too collected and too patient. He didn't even respond when France purposely tried to rile up the Brit (and he really _was_ a hothead no matter how much of a 'gentleman' he claims to be).

It was strange and greatly suspicious.

39. **Advantages**

There were advantages being a faithful colony of England.

One was that any political and/or economic problems all fell under England's responsibility.

Second was that you didn't have to stress over meetings that never seemed to do anything.

And third was just a recent advantage – since England began improving in terms of cooking, eating his meals turned more into a reward than a punishment.

(Actually, a lot of the countries used to consider eating England's cooking as some form of torture and have actually contemplated in using such a method for interrogation. That was _before_ England had gotten better at cooking, of course.)

So…yeah. For once, Sealand considered himself…_entitled_ to "jerk England's" cupcakes.

40. **Sentimental**

A month after Harry had sent him the wristwatch, Arthur nearly sighed in relief. Keyword: _nearly_. Arthur, as flattered as he was being showered by gifts, always thought that it was ridiculous being given so much stuff (doesn't stop him from liking them though). But of course, Harry –being a stubborn and utterly too generous man– wasn't about to stop that quickly. It was why it was no surprise to see a familiar basket of flowers sitting on the front of his porch step. And this time the gift came in the form of a beautiful little pendant.

It was silver with designs of vines and curls embedded on the frame, the crest inscribed with runes that glowed with underlying power. When he opened the little trinket, it revealed a small picture of Harry and him, smiling serenely at the camera, Harry's arms wrapped around Arthur's shoulder while the fountain behind them spewed crystal clear water. And suddenly the picture moved, Harry pulling Arthur closer as he deposited a kiss onto the blond Brit's forehead while the Arthur in the picture reddened and then jokingly pushed Harry away. Behind them, the fountain spewed the words "_In perpetuum et unum diem_"* that twirled around the couple in the moving photo until it fell back into the fountain.

For once, Arthur didn't mind the expensive gift.

* * *

*_In perpetuum et unum diem_ - "Forever and a day"

**I got that saying from **The Bookmark Shop **(google it if you guys want)****, so check it out if you have to as I have no knowledge on the Latin language.**

**Review guys (not that I can force you or anything but it would be much appreciated). :) Thanks to all of you who favorite-ed (:P) and followed this story despite its spontaneous updates and confusing arrangement of drabbles. Hope I could update soon!**


	9. Entry 9 - 41 to 45

**Disclaimer: **Do I really have to point out that as a full time student, I don't really have the proof of income that the rightful owners of these two stories usually generate?

**Contains: **HarryP/ArthurK; MoD!Harry; does not follow DH epilogue; OC introduction

**This one was a bit longer but it was fun to write.**

**Shout out to PCheshire who had all but flooded my brain with muses on this story. :) Thanks a lot and I'll be sure to make use of your ideas.**

**I'm updating this one in celebration of my successful enrollment to my 2nd semester of this academic year. And to my friend's 18th birthday on November 6. [HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY GIRL! YOU'RE AN ADULT NOW! YAAAY!] Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Secret Affairs (Entry 9)**

**41. Spy**

Gilbert Beilschmidt was a strange customer in Selkie's Pot. He always ordered food enough for ate a relatively heavy meal when he dines in and shares a bit of it with his rather tamed chick (a Prussian eagle fledgling perhaps?) which he narcissistically named Gilbird. He always changes orders, never really having a preference for anything in the menu and spends most of his time walking around the little café, looking in every nook and cranny.

Harry would have painted this guy off as any ordinary stranger with his little oddities…if he hadn't notice the German's ("Hey! I'm Prussian!" said albino growled; the author just chuckled) eyes wandering speculatively and his rather powerful obsessing with texting as he does so.

(If this really was a recon mission, it was a poorly done one. Harry was a war veteran in a war where oftentimes the walls _did_ have ears and physical attempts at spying has long since been obsolete, not to mention that he was an Unspeakable – witches and wizards trained to even _destroy_ countries if only to protect what valuable information they were able to gather from magic's mysteries. He didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed at the albino's seemingly inconspicuous spying.)

The Master of Death would have to keep an eye on this one.

**41. Date**

The first time Harry had asked Arthur out on a date, he had been more than a little nervous; he was utterly _terrified_. Outside of Arthur's cooking lessons, Harry had never really been…_intimately_ alone with the man. And the fact that all his previous attempts at dating were just pathetically pitiful (his last one being with a no-faced man who, after getting ridiculously full of himself after just one date, thought he could bag "_the_ Harry Potter" to be his husband), Harry didn't have high confidence on his dating skill.

But when he saw Arthur walk out of the manor, wearing something other than the formal clothes he usually wore (he was in an adorably large sweater that when past his hips and –Merlin forbid it– skin tight jeans that just showed his delectably firm bum– uh…ahem), all doubt flew out of his mind. He knew he could do this. He _had_ to.

**43. Compromise**

Arthur avoids spending most of his free afternoons at the Selkie's Pot since the personification of the one mighty Prussian Empire had started frequenting the café. Nowadays, he would spend it with Harry who would take a break of manning the shop (he often hired some hands on such moments) just so he could feed Arthur the delicious treats he had prepared. They would make an impromptu picnic in the meadow behind Arthur's home, tranquilly sharing their time with the magical creatures that occasionally visited. Once the 2 hour mark was up however, Harry would reluctantly leave to get back to manning the café, but not before leaving his lover a mind-scrambling kiss that debauched him to the point of sin.

If this was what Arthur got every time Harry would leave, he wouldn't mind this new arrangement.

**44. Kids**

Arthur knew that the café didn't attract a lot of customers as it should (though honestly, Arthur was glad it didn't because it meant he could spend more time with Harry – selfish, he knows but he was entitled to being selfish once in a while) but he never considered the shop to be (excuse the oxymoron) privately popular to a particular establishment, more specifically to the local orphanage a few blocks down.

Now, anyone who knew Arthur well could tell that the Englishman _loved_ kids. If nations (or _male_ nations for that matter) could get pregnant –and if he didn't have any class– he would have just slept with anyone to get what he wanted.

That was why when the children from Wool's Orphanage just streamed in, laughing and chattering excitedly, it wasn't surprising to see the blond nation having more fun than what his real age should allow.

**45. Orion**

Orion was unlike many of the other children in the orphanage. _Weird_ stuff happened around him all the time (well, not _all_ the time but they did). It was why a lot of the other crueler kids bullied him and why most of the caretakers are reluctant to spend time with him.

Going to the café called Sell…keys (?) Pot was the only highlight of his stay in the orphanage ever since it had opened. The owner Mr. Potter (he still wouldn't call the adult "Harry" no matter how much the man insisted – it would be rude) was a kind man and would let Orion hide out in the shop whenever he was being chased by his bullies. Oftentimes he would mislead his pursuers away from the shop and then tend to any of the bruises and scratches that Orion got from them. Other times, he would personally take Orion out and talk to the other caretakers in the orphanage to discipline the rowdy children. And Mr. Potter never really brought it up between them, preferring to talk about lighter topics, giving him an extra slice of his favorite chocolate chiffon cake, sitting next to him whenever he had time in between orders, always looking at him with an understanding glint in his eye (but that was impossible; Mr. Potter was too nice to have been bullied).

Orion wished he had a dad like Mr. Potter. But that was all wishful thinking to him, really. Who would ever like a _weirdo_ like him?

* * *

**Review (if you want) and tell me what you think. Does it deserve an Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Poor? Dreadful? Troll? ****What else do you think this story needs?**

**A question though (and again, you don't have to answer; I'm just throwing this one out):**

**Who is a bigger flirt - Seamus Finnegan or Francis Bonnefoy?**

**Hope you liked it! Until next time!**


End file.
